That was Then, This is Now
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. The times may have changed, but my feelings remain the same. MMAD


**Title: **That was Then, This is Now

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** Slight Goblet of Fire.  
**Summary: **The times may have changed, but my feelings remain the same. MMAD

!Ok, I know the ages are a bit off, but who cares, this is a fanfic. And I have absolutely no idea as to what Dumbledore did after he graduated.!

On with the story...

* * *

"This can't go on Albus" She says.

I knew she was gong to say that.

We've known each other long enough that we have become able to predict what the other is thinking, or what they'll say. As cliché as it sounds, we known each other inside and out. We are the best of friends. Our friendship runs deep and true.

She knows this decision is difficult for me.

As with all Hogwarts students, I try to develop friendships with them. I don't want to be just an authority figure; I want to be their friend. But Mr. Potter I am particularity concerned about. She knows of my concerns since she too has developed a guardian-like bond with the young Potter. It was rather impossible not to though, as both his parents were compassionate, well mannered people.

We've know each other since we ourselves attended Hogwarts, so many years ago. I was in my forth year, while she was in her third.

Times had changed since then. Nowadays, you can choose with whom you wish to associate with. Back then, associating with a younger student was somewhat blasphemous. There was an unspoken rule of 'never associating with someone of different intellect and age. However, we chose to ignore it.

We met the first day of class in the Great Hall. We were both Gryffindor, which allowed us a certain amount of leniency in contact, with the occasional 'how are you' or 'are you going to the next Quidditch match'.

Throughout the first half of the year, we would bump into each other in our opposite directions to class. Our meetings would become so frequent, that I knew she had Charms, while I had Dark Arts.

It was early November when I saw her in the library. She had her nose in a book, like she usually did. Her determination for success and her need for education reminds me of that of Miss. Grangers.

We spent that whole evening studying, talking, and laughing. The students wouldn't know this but Minerva has an incredible sense of humor. She has an uncanny knack of making me laugh.

I later walked her to her chambers. That was the night our relationship changed. That was the night we shared our first kiss.

Since that night, we become inseparable. We spent every waking minute together.

Before class we'd have breakfast, after, we'd study and eat dinner. We'd often help each other with our studies. She was a wiz at Transfiguration. It's only appropriate that she would became the head faculty member to teach it. Of course we'd have some fun. In the fall we'd roll around in the leaves, winter we'd have snowball fights, spring was particularly fun when we'd dance in the rain.

There was nothing like young love.

A few years later when I graduated in my seventh year, I was offered a position at Durmstrang. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity that I couldn't pass up. That was when Minerva and I parted ways.

I missed her like crazy. After three years of being with her, and then being without, it was a rather strange feeling. For years I tried to live without her but I couldn't escape the feeling of loneliness. Of course I had friends and colleagues, but none of them could replace Minerva. It's hard to replace a soul mate.

After some time I was offered a position back at Hogwarts. I gladly accepted.

Years later, I was ecstatic when Minerva joined the facility. We fell back in stride with our old friendly chatter, and cunning banter. But since we were now working together, and I being her superior, we decided that friendship would be the wisest course of action. As however much I craved her touch, I could not risk her responsibility to the community, nor that of Hogwarts.

So here we are.

Me, the Headmaster, her, my most trusted facility member. I have put aside my own desires, to allow a professional, friendly relationship to take over.

It is difficult at times. This one for instance, as even I require a strong shoulder, and a comforting touch to make this decision easier.

As I am responsible for the safety for the students of Hogwarts, I should agree with Minerva. I should not allow Mr. Potter to participate in these games. However, my own curiosity has gotten the better of me.

I see the hurt and slight disbelief in her eyes as I allow the events to unfold as they will. But I do not miss the instant when her eyes flicker with knowing. She is fully aware of my curiosities in this matter.

"I agree with Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry. Don't let him know though. He must be anxious enough as it is, knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Again, I know the ages are a bit off, but who cares, this is a fanfic. And I have absolutely no idea as to what Dumbledore did after he graduated. 


End file.
